1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to scheduling software operating on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accountants perform service engagements for clients throughout the year. Determining when to perform the service engagements can be a challenge. Tax season, for example, is a significant revenue generation opportunity for most public accounting practices. It is also a period of steep challenges including balancing clients' priorities, revenue expectations, minimization of audit risks, and a wide range of other factors that may significantly impact future and current business. Accountants often find it difficult to strike the right balance between work, clients, and deadlines.
Many accountants serve clients on a first-come-first-served basis. Others may prioritize based on revenue potential per client. Choosing to prioritize client engagements in this fashion can result in accountants missing deadlines, taking unnecessary extensions on filings, and perhaps can contribute to an increased turnover or at least increased dissatisfaction among clients.